


three's a crowd (but you've never been shy)

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff at the very end, Hand Jobs, Hinata has a short refractory period, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Spitroasting, Takumi sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it gets a little sappy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that he had asked <i>both</i> of them had to be unusual, and he knew that, but it didn't seem right for him to have to choose. Both of them seemed equally...<i>qualified</i> for the job, and both of them brought something different, and he cared about them both equally besides. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel like being a little bit indulgent, and nothing seemed more indulgent than his first time being with the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> #teamtakumisandwich2k16  
> Look this OT3 makes me feel some kind of way, and I literally started playing Birthright last night but I had to make this happen. I had no choice, it spoke to me. Sorry if I fucked it up somehow but damn, I need more of these three.  
> 

“I've got this under control, Hinata. We really don't need you here at all,” muttered Oboro, trying to keep quiet.

“What?” Hinata was not making the same effort. “But that's- no way, Lord Takumi said he wanted _both_ -”

“I know what I said,” said Takumi, letting them know that he was still very present, and could hear every word they were saying. “So if the two of you could stop bickering, that'd be great.”

He was talking tough, but for all of his toughness, his face was a bright red and he couldn't maintain eye contact with either of them. In his defense, he had plenty reason to be a little flustered in this situation, all things considered, but there were certain needs that he had to attend to, and when he needed help with something, who else did he have to turn to but his retainers? And when it came to something as serious as this, it had been difficult for him to bring it up, and even more difficult to go through with it.

The fact that he had asked  _both_ of them had to be unusual, and he knew that, but it didn't seem right for him to have to choose. Both of them seemed equally... _qualified_ for the job, and both of them brought something different, and he cared about them both equally besides. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel like being a little bit indulgent, and nothing seemed more indulgent than his first time being with the both of them.

They both apologized, and if both of them seemed to try to outdo the other in sincerity, Takumi decided not to worry about that right now. He wasn't sure where to go from here, but neither were they, and they were waiting on his instruction. Without a word, he began to undress, and they scrambled to follow suit, until the three of them were completely nude. There was a moment of silence, as everyone realized just how exposed they were, and it took a bit of time before anyone could remove their eyes from the floor.

Takumi was the last to regain his composure, humiliatingly enough, and when he did at last look up, he was met with the sight of the other two openly gawking at him, and he nearly died of embarrassment on the spot. Sighing, he steeled himself before saying, “Well, I think we should...” Gods, but did phrasing his desires have to be so damn  _awkward_ ?

He sighed again, this time in frustration, and gestured for them to come closer to him, hesitating before pulling Oboro in for a kiss. Just deciding which to start with there had been hard enough, but she was so eager and she whimpered into his mouth as if she had been wanting this forever, and it was nearly enough to drive him crazy. When he pulled apart from her, she was looking at him with such heartbreaking devotion, and Hinata was watching them with a look of both jealousy and awe.

There was even more hesitation before Takumi reached for Hinata, and the other man bit his lip as he realized what was happening. He wasn't going to make Takumi do all the work, however, and shoved his nerves aside to dive right in, closing the distance between them before Takumi even had the chance. Their lips met, and Hinata may not have known what he was doing, but he sure as hell seemed like a quick study, and this time it was Takumi who was left moaning.

Hinata flinched a bit, stepping back and breaking the kiss. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, and Takumi blushed.

"N-no," he mumbled. "Not at all." He was, by this point, incredibly aroused, and if he took the time to look at either of them- which was still quite difficult, given his sudden shyness- it was easy to tell that they were as well. If he was going to do this, he needed to stop hesitating, and he continued, "Now, both of you...both of you know how we're going to do this, right?"

They both nodded, and he managed a small smile before taking both of their hands and guiding them to his bed. First, he laid Oboro down so that he could get on top of her, and she flushed, looking up at him with that same look of devotion. Really, she was much more beautiful than he gave her credit for, and he mumbled further instruction, telling her to wrap her legs around him. It was just as he was getting in position that he turned to Hinata and started, "Now, you need to get ready to-"

"I'm really sorry, but I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to...you know," said Hinata, gesturing at nothing in particular. "I mean, she's down there, how can I even get to her?"

"What?" asked Takumi, and it took a moment for the meaning of Hinata's words to sink in. Groaning, he said, "That isn't what I had in mind. I had planned for you to..." He trailed off, hoping his meaning was clear this time, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to actually say it out loud.

"Oh... _oh_ ." Now Hinata turned a deep shade of red. "I didn't...I don't...I mean, I want to! I just didn't think you...I-I'm not really sure..."

Takumi sighed, his frustration not entirely directed at Hinata's cluelessness, but also at his own inability to clearly articulate everything on his mind. He had to get up to get something for Hinata to use as lubricant, and it was with great pain that he quietly told him what he should do with his fingers before actually attempting to fuck him. By the time he had returned to Oboro, Takumi was left wondering if he would ever be able to face these two again after this, or if he would even survive the encounter to find out.

He reached one hand between Oboro's legs, letting himself rest entirely on top of her while he did so, and their faces were so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath, and had no choice but to look at her. It was so incredibly intimate that he almost felt more exposed than he had when he had first undressed for them, but he pressed on, rubbing between her legs and causing her to gasp in pleasure. His cock twitched at the sound, and he hadn't realized just how badly he wanted this, having been too distracted trying to make everything work.

Now that he was actually doing this, however, he was reminded of his arousal and how severe it had become. But he kept at her, working a finger inside of her, biting his lip as he felt the damp warmth and how tight she became around his finger. He could only imagine what it would feel like in a moment, and it was such a struggle to remain patient.

That was when he felt Hinata behind him, hesitant but still present, and still so very willing to please. It took him a moment to experimentally press a finger in, and longer still for him to continue once he had started. Takumi had worried about the other man being reckless with this and hurting him, but he seemed so scared of messing up that he was honestly going a bit too slow, but Takumi didn't plan on pressuring him. If this was the pace Hinata was comfortable with, then so be it, and it only gave Takumi more time to make sure that Oboro was ready anyway. By the time Hinata had managed his first finger, Takumi had managed a second, and she squirmed beneath him, whimpering breathlessly.

It was difficult to concentrate, however, with the slight pain that was being caused. Even with lubricant, it was taking a bit of work, and Hinata flexed his finger once, causing Takumi to hiss. The other man froze and asked, “Is this okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you! I didn't-”

“It's okay,” Takumi interrupted, barely managing to keep his voice level. “Just keep doing what I told you to do.” Hinata made a noise of affirmation and began to work on a second finger, and Takumi tried to turn his attention back to Oboro, hooking his fingers within her and causing her to moan. He was sure that she was ready, but he would keep at it until he was ready for Hinata.

“O-okay,” he said, when he felt the second finger fully inside of him, “now...just like I told you...” He reminded himself to stay relaxed, and Hinata began to scissor his fingers, doing what he could to stretch Takumi in preparation. It was a bit painful at first, but as he adjusted, Takumi couldn't deny that there was a pleasure to this, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to wait.

But finally, after testing his patience to its very breaking point, Takumi felt that it was now or never, that he wasn't going to be anymore ready, and he told them as much. And, while he got himself in position with Oboro, Hinata pulled back for a moment to apply a generous amount of lube to his cock, whimpering at the contact of his own hand.

He had been ignoring how turned on he was for a while, wanting to make sure that he did everything to Takumi's instructions, but he was achingly hard and desperate for some sort of release. It would be difficult to take this next part slow, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Takumi and that he would have to do his best to hold back, at least a little bit. Climbing on top of the both of them, he waited for Takumi to let him know it was okay.

First, however, Takumi had to do this, and he rubbed the tip of his cock against the lips of Oboro's cunt, and she made a desperate, needy sound as she bit her lip. He shuddered at the sound, and knew that he wouldn't be able to wait a second longer for this, even if he wanted to. Without any further hesitation, he pushed himself inside of her, just slowly enough to ensure that he didn't do any damage. Holding back was a struggle, but he made sure that he gave her time to adjust to him before going any further.

It wasn't until he was fully inside of her and had given her a few moments to catch her breath that he asked her if she was ready for more, and when she gave a small nod, he looked over his shoulder and nearly lost it at the sight. Hinata was flushed, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself lightly with the most needy look in his eyes that Takumi had ever seen. When he realized that Takumi was looking, he dropped his hand immediately and stammered, “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just couldn't-! Watching you two together was...I'm sorry!”

Takumi bit his lip, shaking his head as he tried to keep his composure and said, “It's fine, just...I'm ready now.” The look of sheer excitement on Hinata's face actually threatened to be too much and Takumi had to look quickly back to Oboro, only to realize that the adoration in her face was not much better, and that he would have to close his eyes for a moment if he had any hope of lasting.

He took a few slow, deep breaths, relaxing himself as he prepared himself for what was coming, and then Hinata was pressing into him, slowly but surely. The other man was fighting against his own urges, keeping his movements slow and easy. It felt so damn  _good_ , just to be inside of him, but Hinata fought back against his desires and his body's cries for more.

Takumi groaned, both the pain and the pleasure nearly overwhelming him, and Oboro stared up at him, still not able to believe that she was even here, that this was even real. He was fucking her, and he had kissed her, and it felt even better than she had ever imagined. Not to mention the fact that she had an only slightly obstructed view of Hinata as he had agonized over his need before finally giving in and touching himself, and now she had the knowledge that he was fucking Takumi at the same time as her.

She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but she had, for some time, felt a mild attraction to Hinata. It was hard to avoid, given how much time she had to spend with him and given the fact that he was the only person she knew who shared her devotion to Takumi. She never would have imagined herself doing anything with him, but having Takumi initiate something like this made it feel natural, and she wondered if perhaps this was how it was supposed to be- the three of them, together like this.

When Hinata began to jerk his hips into Takumi, and Takumi thrust into Oboro, slightly pushed by momentum, the three of them cried out almost in unison, and it might have been funny if any of them were in any position to laugh. But they were all much too caught up in sensation to think about anything else, and Hinata gave another thrust that pushed Takumi into Oboro, and then the two of them fell into a rhythm, Takumi pushing back onto Hinata's cock and Hinata pushing forward so that Takumi could thrust into Oboro.

Takumi tried to keep quiet, not wanting to let either of them hear just how pathetic the noises he made were, but he could not hold back, whimpering and moaning, his voice breaking as he he was overwhelmed by the two of his retainers. He was sure that he would be done in first, that there was no way that he could outlast either of them, but then Hinata's movements became less controlled, more frantic, and the other man made a strangled noise as he came suddenly.

Hinata was so overcome with pleasure for a moment that he was nearly blinded, and it took him quite some time to regain his senses and realize just how quickly he had come, leaving the other two behind. He mumbled an apology as he pulled out of Takumi, but Takumi, in a strained voice said, “Don't worry, I'm almost...”

And Takumi was almost there, and though he was pleased to have at least outlasted Hinata, there was no way in hell that he would outlast Oboro, especially not with the way she was moaning and arching her back so that her hips met his. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes in one last attempt to keep his composure before he was driven over the edge, letting out a loud, broken whimper as he came, nearly collapsing on top of her and struggling to hold himself up. His arms shook as he panted, and though he knew that he was finished, he also knew that Oboro was not, and that he would have to see what he could do to get her there.

He was thinking about what he could do for her as he pulled out of her, when he caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned. Hinata was already half-erect, and pleasuring himself once more, and Takumi couldn't help but be impressed by- and a little bit jealous about- how quickly he had bounced back. He blushed and, just as he had the last time he had been caught, stammered out an apology.

“If you're already in the mood for more,” replied Takumi, “then I think Oboro would be more than willing to help. Wouldn't you?”

If she had not been so desperate, if she were not so close and if she did not need this so damn badly, she might have put up more of a resistance and might have tried to pretend she didn't want him as much as she did, but as she was now, she could not say anything but, “Yes.”

“Let me help you first,” said Takumi, standing and reaching for Hinata, pushing his hand out of the way so that he could wrap his own around the base of Hinata's cock. Hinata cried in surprise as Takumi worked his hand up and down, and in no time at all he was fully hard again. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when Takumi removed his hand, whining a bit, but he reminded himself that soon he would be inside of Oboro, and if he said that he had never thought about her in that way before, he would be lying. He had, in fact, thought about her quite a bit, because she was beautiful and because they were close, and because who else was there for him besides Takumi anyway? Now that he had the both of them, he wasn't sure what he had done to become so lucky.

Climbing on top of her just as Takumi had done, he felt her wrap her legs around him and pull him in a little closer. He couldn't help but blush at the forwardness of the action, and the thought that she wanted this that badly only made him want her more, and with a jerk of his hips, he was inside of her.

Takumi stood back and watched as his retainers fucked one another, both moaning loudly as they rocked their hips in tandem, both nearly frantic as they worked their way toward their orgasms. Oboro's first came not long after they had begun, but she did not pause to enjoy it for long before she was back at it, wanting to get as much out of this as she could before Hinata was done.

Feeling how tight she had become around him when she came, the pulsing sensation of her orgasm, had made him all the more desperate in his thrusts, but she kept up with him, looking over to Takumi a few times to remind herself that he was watching her do this. She didn't know why, but that made it so much more pleasurable, and it didn't take her long to get close again, and she was sure that she would get a second climax in before Hinata was done with her.

When he caught her looking at Takumi, he couldn't resist looking over either, and that was how it was from that point on. Takumi was surprised by how comfortable he was in the situation, that he could maintain eye contact with them while they fucked right in front of him, but he did, and he saw it in both of their faces when they reached their limit. They came at nearly the same instant, Oboro biting her lip and Hinata tipping his head back, and it was absolutely beautiful. Were Takumi not already worn out from just one round, he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to resist joining in for more.

But he was, and they were pretty tired themselves, so instead, he climbed into bed with them while Hinata pulled out of Oboro. He was pulled in between them, and they snuggled up to either side of him so that they could hold onto him as they waited for sleep to come, each one thinking about what they would want to do, the next time they were given the chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULD HAVE GONE ON FOREVER WITH THIS AND I'M LUCKY I MANAGED TO STOP WHEN I DID


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more trash, since this is apparently multi-chaptered now.

It was only natural that the three of them would come together again. After all, their previous encounter had been something special for all of them, and it helped bring to light just how much they all cared about one another. They addressed their feelings and, though it was all but unheard of, Takumi brought up the idea of the three of them being in a relationship. It would have to be something that they would keep to themselves for now, and it would be difficult, but in time, they were sure that they would work things out somehow.

At the very least, nobody questioned the amount of time they spent together, because why would a prince not be accompanied by his retainers? There was nothing unusual about it, and so they had plenty of excuse to disappear together whenever the mood struck them. Though they were still learning things about themselves and each other, they were learning quickly, and trying new things all the time.

The idea for Hinata to be the one in the middle came up fairly quickly, and it was decided that they would do it the first chance they got. Takumi brought them both to his room, and they helped one another out of their clothes with none of the shyness from before. Things had changed between the three, but only for the better, and Takumi couldn't help but feel happier than he had in a very, very long time.

“I'll help you get ready this time,” he said to Hinata. “Oboro, you can go ahead and lay down, and Hinata will do what he can for you while I help him out.”

Just as before, she laid down on the bed, but this time, it was Hinata who straddled her, and it was Hinata who began to finger her. This was different than fingering Takumi had been, and he was clumsy, needing Oboro to show him exactly what it was that she wanted. Soon enough, he had the hang of things, working a finger within her and causing her to hiss quietly.

While all of this was going on, Takumi had the lubricant in hand, dipping his fingers in it before getting behind Hinata on the bed. He said something to let the other man know that he was there before he began to mimic what Hinata had done to him before, going slowly with the first of his fingers. Hinata hissed, tensing a bit, and Takumi paused until he felt him relax again before he resumed the slow motion of his finger.

Finally, he was able to begin working on a second finger, which went quite a bit easier than the first. Once Hinata had had the chance to adjust, he had relaxed a lot, and Takumi was almost surprised with how easy it became. By the time he had fit his finger, the other man had actually let out quiet moans a few times, and when Takumi massaged both of his fingers, he heard a long, deep moan from Hinata.

He couldn't help himself; he chuckled and said, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Y-yeah,” Hinata replied, his voice shaky, and Oboro laughed.

“Oh yeah, he definitely is,” she said. “You should see the look on his face! He keeps freezing up and everything!”

“Now, now,” murmured Takumi, almost bursting out laughing from how serious he was trying to sound. “You have to take care of her if you want me to take care of you, you know?”

“I'm sorry,” he said, and he sounded so genuine that it was adorable. “I'll try, I just...that feels really...” He trailed off from Takumi could only assume was embarrassment, which only added to the adorableness of the situation. It was usually impossible to get Hinata to shut up, so knowing that he was having this much of an effect on the man made him want this all the more.

“You'll be ready for more soon, don't worry,” he said, trying to sound reassuring but once again struggling not to laugh at the sound of his own voice while he was doing something like this. He heard a few soft noises from Oboro and hoped that that meant Hinata had resumed his own movements.

After a few more minutes of hooking his fingers within Hinata and doing what he could to help get him ready, Takumi decided that now was as good a time as any. He told Hinata as much and backed off to lubricant himself. Meanwhile, Hinata asked Oboro if she was ready and she smirked and replied, “Ask me a hard one next time!”

The confident grin that she had grown so accustomed to seeing on him returned at that, and he pressed into her just as he had before. And, just as before, the sensation of being inside of her nearly overwhelmed him, and he forgot everything else for a moment. It was only when he heard Takumi asking him if _he_ was ready that he returned to his senses, and he barely found his voice to reply that he was.

He was surprised by just how badly he wanted Takumi to fuck him, and he knew that if it were any other man he probably wouldn't be interested at all, but he also knew that this was pretty extreme to just be a result of his loyalty to his master. Hinata _wanted_ this, and even if he only wanted it from Takumi, it was more than just the fact that it was Takumi doing it. He couldn't quite explain it, but when he felt the prince pressing into hi, he couldn't think clearly enough to even try to in the first place.

Crying out, he was rendered completely useless, and if it weren't for the way Takumi thrust into him and pushed him forward, he didn't know if he'd be able to do anything for Oboro at all. But, as things were, he was pushed forward so much that he thrust into her without any effort on his part and she moaned, and even though he was the one fucking her and could feel himself inside of her, it was almost like watching Takumi fuck her again, and he didn't know why that thrilled him so much.

He didn't know why any of this thrilled him so much, but it did, and Hinata was just happy to know that all of it was real. Oboro had been getting close for a while now, he could tell, and he hoped that he would be able to outlast her. He had been the first to go before, and though he doubted he could outlast Takumi like this, if he could at least manage to get Oboro there first, he would be content.

Not that he was the one doing most of the work; he still relied on the thrusts from Takumi to help him thrust into Oboro, but he didn't mind and neither did she. If Takumi were tiring out, he wasn't saying anything and, in fact, seemed to love every second of it as he grunted and moaned.

Rocking his hips into Hinata's, he was pushing himself to his own release, and he could feel it there, just out of reach. Takumi was amazed by how wonderful fucking Hinata was, but every thrust only tormented him, adding to his frustration and his need, causing him to become more frantic as he chased his climax. He dug his nails into Hinata's shoulders without even realizing he was doing it, and the other man yelped, though it did not sound like it was from pain.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized anyway, but Hinata turned back to grin at him.

“Don't be.” His voice was strained, and his grin faded as his mouth fell open in a needy moan. Hinata looked like he wasn't going to last much longer, but Takumi was just fine with that, and had plenty of plans for them. He had been unsure of how to handle all of this at first, but now that he had had the chance to get used to having the two of them like this, he was able to take control once more. After all, even in the bedroom, the two of them looked to him for what to do, and what sort of leader would he be if he left them hanging?

Oboro was soon gasping from her orgasm, and it was her that set the other man off. When Hinata came, he threw his head back, and he was so loud about it that Takumi had the impulse to tell him to shut up, just as force of habit. But it was also cute- and sexy- as hell to push him to that point, so he couldn't really complain. The two of them had come so close together that they were both panting and recovering while Takumi pulled out of Hinata. He ached for further contact, and it was hard to pull away, but he forced himself, knowing that what came next would be just as good for him.

However, he couldn't resist taking himself in hand while he watched them recover, their flushed faces pressed together and grinning, and he took great delight in the way both of them gasped when they looked over and saw him touching himself so openly. They pulled apart, and Oboro was the first to say, “We didn't even wait for you! Ah, I'm so sorry, I couldn't...” Hinata chimed in with apologies of his own, but Takumi just laughed at the two of them.

“We've still got time together, you know,” he said. “At least, more than enough time for Hinata to suck me off.”

At that, Hinata's face went a deep shade of red, and he stammered something incoherent. Oboro burst out laughing at his response, but her own face was flushed and Takumi could tell that she liked the idea of getting to watch that. Next time, however, Takumi would want to do something for her so that she would not have to enjoy herself from a distance.

“Well, Hinata? What do you say?” he asked, and Hinata stammered again, but this time it sounded a little more like agreement as he walked over to kneel in front of Takumi.

“Don't really know what I'm doing,” he mumbled. “So, sorry if I mess this up or something...”

Takumi blushed, recalling his own lack of experience in...well, everything they hadn't already done, but he didn't feel like it was necessary for him to admit to something like that. It was obvious enough, and he was still trying to look cool in front of his retainers, after all. He rested a hand on the back of Hinata's head, guiding his cock to the other man's lips, and Hinata parted them.

Pushing gently into his mouth, Takumi bit his lip to distract himself. It felt damn good when Hinata closed his lips around him, and he was already close from everything else, but he had hoped to be able to hold out for a little bit longer so that he could really enjoy this. Hinata was so willing to please, and even if he were a bit clumsy about it, he began sucking eagerly, looking up at Takumi as if for approval. That look alone was almost too much, but Takumi maintained eye contact and managed an encouraging smile, tangling his fingers in Hinata's hair.

Even putting all of his self-control into lasting a bit longer, he couldn't help himself, and he was so desperate for release that it was only a matter of time before he was bucking his hips into Hinata's mouth, taking complete control of this without even meaning to because he needed more. Hinata fought off gags as Takumi pushed himself a little too deep, but he was a good sport about it and did what he could to accommodate his master.

When Takumi knew that he was at his limit, he could barely find his voice to say, “I'm almost...how do you...”

Hinata stared up at him, giving a small nod and not letting up with his mouth. Takumi could only guess that that meant that he wanted it like this, and it was a good thing that that was the case- he wasn't sure he would be able to last long enough to pull out now anyway! And with one final, weak thrust, he came, spilling his seed down Hinata's throat, groaning with the overwhelming pleasure of finally being free of the tension that had pooled in his stomach.

Panting, he pulled out of Hinata's mouth while the other man swallowed, making a face that he quickly tried to mask. Takumi chuckled, and wondered if he should apologize for the taste, but before he had the chance, Hinata was already talking again. “Thank you for letting me do that,” he said, and he once again looked so damn eager to please. Really, he was way more adorable than he should have been.

“Thank _you_ for doing such a good job at that,” replied Takumi. Oboro was still watching them intently, blushing and fidgeting as her arousal returned, and if he were to look down, he was sure that he would see that Hinata was once again ready for more.

“You've both done such a good job today,” he went on. “How about you both reward yourselves, and each other?” There were a lot of things that Takumi enjoyed, and it was hard to pick a favorite, but watching them together would always hold a special place in his heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata didn't mind just sitting back and watching for a little bit. Takumi had said that he wanted to do something special for Oboro, and whatever he had in mind, Hinata was sure he'd do a great job at and that Oboro would absolutely love it. And he was sure that he'd be better off watching and not getting in the way of things, and that he would enjoy the show plenty without needing to be involved.

He was just excited to be a part of this in the first place. Everything had seemed so unreal from the beginning, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had both of them and that they were all together. He had always been happiest when the three of them were together, even if he and Oboro bickered from time to time, and it was so wonderful now to know that they could be even closer, and in this way.

And Oboro was happy to finally understand the full extent of her feelings. She had always been a little bit annoyed whenever Hinata got between her and Takumi, or stole the attention away, but she also felt strange and even a little bit lonely when he wasn't around. It seemed so odd that she would feel this way when she had feelings for Takumi, and she had been so sure that there was no way she could have feelings for Hinata as well.

Now, however, with everything established, she could openly admit to herself that that was the case all along, and she did not have to worry about having to choose between the two of them. They all cared for each other and were all close, and they could all be happy together. She was so proud of both of the men in her life, and especially proud of herself for being able to catch them in the first place.

When Takumi told her that he wanted to do something special for her, just to show his appreciation for her patience while he was busy with Hinata, she could feel her pulse increase with excitement. Anything he did for her was sure to be great, and she couldn't help the little thrill she got when she remembered that Hinata would be there, watching everything that Takumi did for her.

First, he had her lay back, something that she was getting very used to, but this time, he did not straddle her. Instead, he got down a bit lower, his face between her thighs, and she realized suddenly exactly what he had in mind for her. Heart racing, Oboro tried to remain calm, tried not to appear to eager, tried not to let the thought of this alone push her too close before Takumi had even began. He looked up and gave her a small smile before dropping his head and nuzzling his face against her cunt.

Takumi took in the scent of Oboro's arousal, parting his lips and trailing his tongue along the outside before pressing it in. Her hands dropped unexpectedly, landing on the back of his head and tangling in his hair wile she wrapped her legs around him, as if she could hold onto him and never let him. He would have laughed if he weren't buried between her thighs, and instead, he continued with his tongue, licking inside of her and making her whimper.

Never in her life had Oboro felt something quite like that before, and nothing, not even fucking Hinata or Takumi, could ever hope to compare. It was strange and amazing all at once and, if she could, she would stay in that moment forever. But it was also so good that she wasn't able to contain herself for very long, and she was soon blinded with pleasure as her body was wracked with her first orgasm, and she felt a bit of disappointment mingling with the sheer ecstasy of it all, because she had not wanted it to be over so soon.

Takumi, however, did not let up when she came, and kept at it, delving deeper and deeper into her even as she was coming down from the afterglow. He was not allowing her a moment to rest before he began pleasuring her again, and she realized that he had not been kidding when he'd said this would be all about her. She opened her eyes to see Hinata watching them with such interest while he had his hand wrapped around his cock, and watching him touch himself with his eyes trained on her only added to the pleasure that Takumi was causing.

Part of her was tempted to ask Hinata to join them, tempted to have him come over so that she could kiss him while Takumi at her out and he touched himself, but when she opened her mouth, she found that she had lost the ability to speak altogether. All she could do was try to maintain eye contact with him as she laid back and let Takumi do what he wanted with her.

And Hinata watched as Takumi made her moan over and over again, watched the way her face shifted and couldn't help touching himself, stroking roughly until he came, driven on by the fact that he knew she could see him. She smirked when he did and he blushed a little bit, but then she was distracted by yet another climax, though Hinata had lost count of how many Takumi had given her so far.

Finally, Takumi pulls back from her, and Hinata watches as she recovers, catching her breath. The two of them look at each other for a moment, Takumi looking ready to ask her if she enjoyed it only for Oboro to give him a look that practically said, “You know you don't need to ask!”

And then she did something that surprised them both, and said, “Now, what about Hinata? Don't you want to do something like that for him too?”

The two of them blinked at her, surprised by how blunt and bold she was being, before Takumi said, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” she said, “he sucked you off before, maybe now you should return the favor. I liked watching that before, you know.”

Hinata could feel his face going red, thinking about Takumi doing something like that for him, and remembering doing it for Takumi. He had enjoyed it so much before that he wouldn't even mind if Oboro had wanted him to be the one giving rather than the one receiving, and he thought about saying something like that.

Before he could suggest it, she spoke up again and, as if reading his mind, said, “Or the both of you could do it to each other. That would be even more fun for you, right?” He couldn't believe that she was suggesting something like this so openly, but he looked over to Takumi to see what the prince's verdict on all of this was.

“I don't see why not,” he said, fighting off a smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Even now, he still tried to act controlled about all of this, as if there were any need for a sense of royal professionalism when they were alone like that. Oboro got out of the way, stepping back from the bed so that the two of them could lay down together, laying on their sides with Takumi's head on the pillow- Hinata's insistence- while Hinata was more towards the bottom. Oboro watched in excitement as they parted their lips, and prepared to take each other in their mouths. Takumi hesitated a little bit more than Hinata, who seemed very eager, but he had more experience so it wasn't really that surprising.

Takumi moaned almost pathetically, and it was clear that he had been holding back his own desires for much too long. Now that he had Hinata like this, the contact was almost more than he could bear and it took him a long moment to regain his composure. Then he was ready to take Hinata's cock between his lips, experimentally running his tongue over the head. Hinata froze for a moment, moaning around Takumi and losing his focus for a moment before returning to the task at hand.

It was almost funny, watching both of them lose their composure so easily and so frequently, but more than that, it was hot as all hell. Oboro was entranced by the sight, proud to say that she had been the one to come up with and suggest the idea, and she wasn't sure which one of them was more of a mess. Hinata was getting louder and louder, but Takumi's face was a sight to behold all on its own, and it seemed that he was past the point of making noise.

Whatever the case, it was Takumi who came first, whimpering and making the most pathetic noise Oboro had ever heard from her prince. Hinata swallowed just as he had before, but he handled it a bit better and seemed to be getting used to the taste. He was always putting forth that extra effort to please Takumi, and it was moments like that where it really showed.

But now, it was his pleasure that mattered, and Takumi fought to regain his composure so that he could finish off his retainer. Doing what he could to mimic the things that Hinata did for him, he realized that the other man barely had more experience than him, but that he was already looking to him for guidance in such matters. The three of them were learning everything from each other.

Hinata was past the point of thinking about that, or noticing whether or not Takumi showed his inexperience. He had his head tipped back slightly, whimpering as he neared his own orgasm, and his second that day. After that, he was sure he would be exhausted, but if Takumi needed more, he had Oboro to count on for that. Hinata's last thoughts before he lost them all in blinding pleasure were about how much more convenient it was, and that they would always have someone to count on.

To his surprise, Takumi swallowed as well, but couldn't seem to mask his cringe at the taste. Hinata didn't really blame him; it had taken a lot of effort on his part, and really, it was just the fact that he was willing to do it in the first place that was good. He set out with the intent of further serving Takumi, but other than making sure he seemed like he always knew what they were doing, the prince tried to make them all feel like equals when they were alone like this. Yet another thing about him that neither Hinata nor Oboro could help but love about him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I actually updated this  
> Sorry it took so long, guys. There's one chapter left, and I hope to get that one done fairly soon.  
> Also, someone gets fisted in this chapter, so if you don't like that, I'd skip it.

Hinata was nervous, whether he was willing to admit it or not. He was nervous and he tried to hide it, swallowing it behind his usual bravado. Things continued to escalate, until there were even more new things that the three of them wanted to try, and he continued to surprise himself with how willing he was to do certain things. There were ideas that he never would have expected to come up with or agree to, though honestly, he had never really expected himself to become so open about his feelings for Takumi, either.

In fact, just knowing that he had let Takumi fuck him should have been unbelievable enough for him, but now here he was, and the things that he was willing to let either of them do to him bordered on shocking. On that night, it would be Oboro that he shared this new and nerve-wracking experience with, but Takumi would be right there, watching them, and he didn't know if that made it better or worse.

He was nervous, but he wasn't going to back out of it after agreeing to it. The idea had been brought up, not entirely seriously, and they had all agreed that only Oboro had small enough hands to perform something like that. After that, it had turned into Hinata claiming that he wasn't afraid to try anything, and then it had become like a challenge, and all the while, he couldn't help but think that, yes, he would certainly enjoy something like that.

But now that the time had come, he was having his second thoughts due to nerves, though he wasn't going to let either of them know about that. Not when he had responded so enthusiastically to the challenge, and not when he ran the risk of looking uncool in front of both Oboro _and_ Takumi. Their relationship had been going on for quite some time now, but it still didn't feel entirely real, and he still felt a little bit worried that it was too good to be true and that he could mess things up if he wasn't careful.

“You two go on ahead,” said Takumi, keeping up that casual facade of his. His retainers knew that it wasn't hard to break that down, but he still put forth the effort for as long as he could manage, even when they were alone together like this.

Hinata was already on his knees, his face buried in a pillow because he didn't want either of them to see how red his face already was. He could feel Oboro shifting behind him and could hear the sound of her getting her hand slick with lube; he sincerely hoped that she used enough, or maybe even more than enough. An excess, even! But he wouldn't turn to check, and he wouldn't ask, because he didn't want to let on that he was having so many second thoughts.

When he felt her hand coming between his cheeks, he tensed despite himself, and reminded himself to just breathe and relax, that it would be so much easier on him if he could just relax, like he always did when he let Takumi fuck him. She rubbed him with her index finger as if she were teasing him, and he was just about to tell her to get on with it when she began to press it into him.  _So far, so good_ , he thought, because he was  _used_ to this. It was only after a couple more fingers that he would  _really_ start to get worried.

But first, she had to work the first finger in the rest of the way, and then start on the second, her middle finger. Again, nothing that he wasn't used to, and it wasn't hard for her to get inside of him. For a moment, she took the time to work with those two, and flexed them and scissored them gently, causing Hinata to moan into the pillow. As nervous as he was, this still felt damn good, and he was enjoying it just as much as always.

One of the two, either Oboro or Takumi, had managed a third finger inside of him once before, but they had never tried to go any further than that. When she had two fingers spread, she used that opening to slide that third finger in with ease, and again, she gave him a moment before she tried with anything else. It was, now, getting to the point that made him nervous, but he took deep breaths and kept repeating to himself that he had to stay relaxed. She hooked her three fingers within him and massaged him, and he whimpered desperately.

Even knowing that he was a bit terrified of what was to come, he was still so goddamn  _needy_ . It felt so  _good_ so far that he couldn't help but want more and that was what would keep him hanging on until the very end. It was as if Oboro could tell this, and he heard her give a laugh.

“Man, you should feel the way he just _opens up_ ,” she said in a teasing tone of voice. “Or, well, I guess you already have before.”

Takumi chuckled at her words and Hinata could feel his face burning in humiliation, though he couldn't deny that listening to them talk about him like that was having quite the effect on him. “Oh, trust me, I know just what you're talking about,” the prince replied, and just hearing that tone of voice was almost enough to drive Hinata beyond his breaking point.

He steadied himself, blocking out the short conversation they had while she began to ease her pinkie into him. It was the second to last finger, and though it was small enough that it was fairly easy, he knew that it would not be easy from that point on, and he absolutely had to keep relaxed. Oboro paused, and then he felt more lube being applied around the edges of her fingers. With her thumb would come the heel of her hand, and she knew that she would need as much help as possible to make sure that she didn't hurt Hinata, and that she was actually able to manage the fit.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and her tone was surprisingly gentle this time. Even with all of his acting, she must have been able to tell that Hinata was nervous, and even with how much she liked to tease him, she wasn't going to push him too far or do anything that he didn't want her to do.

“Yeah...” he mumbled, his voice muffled. “Ready as I'm ever gonna be.” The next few moments felt much longer than they actually were, as he struggled to keep his breathing steady and as he struggled to keep from growing too tense as she slowly but surely eased the whole of her hand inside of him. He really didn't know how long it actually took her; all he knew was that she managed and that it felt very, very strange.

There was certainly pain there, but he had been expecting that. It was more than he had ever taken before, and it was going to take getting used to. But once that time had passed, once he had adjusted to the strange fullness and the dull ache that it caused, he mumbled something to Oboro, and she very slowly began to close her fingers inside of him.  _That_ felt even weirder, but incredibly,  _incredibly_ pleasant, and as she made a fist, he moaned, deep and loud and and so utterly shameless, because, in that moment, he couldn't even bother to think about how needy he was letting himself look. It was  _good_ , even if it hurt; it was so  _good_ , and he was afraid that he might come just from this alone, without ever having either one of them touch him.

But before he could even get to that point, he found himself reaching with his own hand, shifting his position only the slightest bit so that he could take care of that on his own. He didn't care if either one of them made fun of him for this, because, as far as he was concerned, he  _needed_ this. Once she had let her fist rest for a moment, she began to extend her fingers again, but by the time she had begun to close into a fist again, Hinata had reached his limit, and let out a pathetic, muffled cry into the pillow as he came.

It was a bit of a blur for him after that, and once Oboro had gone through the slow process of gently removing her hand, he collapsed in a blissful heap. For the first time, he was completely exhausted after his first climax, and he was aware of them murmuring to one another and of Takumi joining them on the bed. He was aware of the point when the other two began fucking next to him, and though he tried to stay awake to enjoy the show, he found he was too drowsy, and at some point, he drifted off to sleep.

Later, when he woke up in the middle of the night, he found that Oboro and Takumi were curled up on either side of him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Hooray hooray horray, I finally finished this one. Each chapter got progressively shorter, oops.

Oboro was on her hands and knees between the two of them, with Takumi kneeling behind her and Hinata kneeling in front of her. And while Takumi fucked her from behind, she sucked Hinata off, and she could hear their moans mingling and she was already getting so close. Still, she knew that Hinata had the least resistance out of all of them, and she was going to get him there before her, no matter what it took. After all, he'd probably be up for more fun immediately, so why not make the most of things?

She often wondered about her skill in this department versus the other boys, and she wondered which of them gave better head, but there really wasn't any way for her to compare or find out. And it wasn't like it was a competition, or anything like that; she really was just curious, and wanted to be better for the sake of knowing that she was doing something good for the both of them. At least, judging, by Hinata's broken moans, she was doing a pretty good job right now, with her lips wrapped tightly around her and her tongue rolling over his cock.

It was almost hard to keep her composure well enough to keep up her patterns for him, with the way Takumi thrust into her. He had a fairly steady rhythm, not wanting to disturb what she had going with Hinata too much, but the constant feeling of him pushing deeper into her and pulling back was nearly too much, and she had to keep reminding herself to focus when she caught herself slacking. She wanted to get Hinata there first, which meant that she couldn't allow herself to get lost in pleasure, no matter how nice it all was.

She moaned around Hinata as she picked up her own speed, and the hand he had rested on her shoulder tightened its grip. He groaned and mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out, and then tugged back, his signal that he had reached his limit. She wasn't any more fond of swallowing than either of them, and so he pulled out of her mouth just in time, his breathing heavy as he finished. Oboro struggled to catch her own breath while Takumi kept at it, and then he spoke in a strained voice.

“If you two are done with that already, do you want to switch things up now?” he asked. Before they had started, they'd discussed their plans at great length, and Oboro turned her head slightly while she nodded, trying not to make a noise of disappointment when he pulled out of her. In a moment, it would all be okay again, but she had been so close that it was torturous to have to wait like this.

As predicated, Hinata had already bounced back, and they worked out their position, with him still in front of her and Takumi still behind her, but this time, with different goals in mind. Hinata pressed into her first, and she sunk onto him with a relieved moan, knowing that it would be no time before she was there, already back on the edge that Takumi had left her on. When she felt him behind her, slowly easing himself into her, she couldn't take it anymore, and her voice broke as she came.

However, even as she pulsed with pleasure, neither of the boys let up on her, and when Takumi had fully worked himself inside of her, he began to thrust gently, a rhythm that Hinata was quick to try to match. With the two of them working together in unison, Oboro was soon lost to pleasure, unable to even think straight as they pushed her between the two of them, back and forth and back and forth with every thrust. Her eyes were closed and her lips were agape as she struggled to breathe.

She was working her way to another orgasm very rapidly, but Takumi's shaky breath on her shoulder indicated that he was nearing his own limit, and Hinata was trembling slightly, and struggling to keep up. When Takumi realized this, he suddenly picked up his own pace, causing Oboro to cry out in surprise and Hinata to fall out of sync with him completely.

He was completely helpless as Takumi fucked Oboro so hard that she was pushed onto Hinata again and again, drawing him deeper while he cried out pathetically. It was as if Takumi was determined to drive the both of them to their limits once more before he gave in, but he was only barely holding out even now. Oboro wondered what the outcome would be, and if she would be able to outlast either of them, before it became too hard for her to even think about such things, she was so distracted.

In the end, predictably, it was Hinata who gave in first, trembling and moaning all the while, but Takumi couldn't hold out much longer than him at all. He came with a shudder and a groan, his breath hot on the back of Oboro's neck, and while the two of them gave weak thrusts, riding out their orgasms, she let her own pleasure wash over her once again. It was the closest the three had ever come to climaxing at the same time, and there was something very intimate about it, even as they all had to work together to not collapse.

When they all laid down together, tangled up and breathless, it was hard for any of them to imagine a time when this wasn't the norm. Even though they hadn't been like this for very long, it felt so right that it wasn't something any of them could think about living without. Takumi had come to love the two of them so dearly, and it had been so great to see the way they adored him and watch them grow closer to each other all the while.

They still hadn't figured out what they were going to do about making their relationship public. It wasn't exactly a common arrangement, and Takumi was a prince with certain expectations set out for him. Though he doubted that his family would have any personal problems with his choices, the same did not go for the whole of his country, and so they were still hesitant about being completely open.

If worse came to worse, they decided that it would be okay for Takumi to marry Oboro publicly, and if anyone questioned why Hinata spent so much time with them, they would just have to say that he was going above and beyond the call of duty to protect the royal family. In private, it would always be the three of them and, should they ever have children, they would make sure that those children saw all of three of them as parents and came to understand their dynamic.

Whatever the future held, and no matter how complicated it became for them, Takumi promised himself that he would figure it all out. They were meant to protect him, but he was their prince, and he would always feel a sort of responsibility for them. And besides that, he loved them and they had always been there for him and done so much for him. No matter what, he promised himself that he would figure things out for all three of them, so that they could always be like this, from here on out.

 


End file.
